¿Quién es esa chica viviendo mi vida?
by Toon Csi
Summary: Malon's POV. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, y nadie más. No importaba el tiempo transcurrido ni el lugar, él era mío. Un momento... ¿Quién es Zelda? Y aún más importante; ¿Quién es ella para Link? Una punzada de celos atravesó mi mente sin retraso.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nintendo y bla, bla, bla...  
**Nota de la autora:** NO ODIO A MALON. SÓLO ES UN LOCO ONE SHOT. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA SON INCREÍBLES NO GUARDO NINGÚN RENCOR HACIA NINGUNO NI MUCHO MENOS. LA HISTORIA SÓLO SURGIÓ. NO QUIERO PELEAR CON NINGUNA LECTORA, ME ENCANTA MALON ASÍ COMO AMO EL ZELINK. ESPERO LES GUSTE.

**¿Quién es esa chica viviendo mi vida?**

**-Toon Csi-**

Era hora. Después de un año de espera al fin podría encararlo y escuchar sus súplicas. Aguardé pacientemente y disfruté de unos cuantos noviazgos más antes de pasar a preparatoria, entonces él volvería a mí, tal y como debía ser. Link y yo nos habíamos separado por una tonta discusión a finales del ciclo pasado, cuando él aún estaba en la secundaria al igual que yo. No le rogué por que volviéramos a estar juntos, pues él se marchaba a la siguiente etapa de su educación y a mí me faltaba otro año por cursar. Exactamente, Link me llevaba un año de edad. Por fortuna, antes de terminar, él se inscribió a una preparatoria muy cercana pensando que nuestra relación continuaría y abandonó su sueño de cursar en otro campus un poco más lejano. Por mí.

Link se fue y yo pasé a mi último año de secundaria, el cual disfruté a lo máximo siendo novia de cualquier muchacho que me propusiera. Yo era guapa, muy guapa y todos lo sabían. Por supuesto de que aprovechaba de mi encanto para satisfacer mi necesidad por los hombres pero a partir de ahora, lo usaría para que Link volviera a mí. No tenía duda, él también era un chico muy apuesto y cotizado, por lo que debió de haber tenido un par de novias en todo el año, pero no me importaba, estaba segura que con tan sólo verme de nuevo no se resistiría. Así que le rogué a mi padre porque me inscribiera en su misma escuela. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, y nadie más.

_**Pensé que tú me pertenecías.  
**_Y aquí estaba yo, viendo como una de mis suposiciones se estaba realizando: a pesar de todos los chicos de nuevo ingreso y los ya pertenecientes a la escuela –que eran bastantes por cierto – Link había podido reconocerme entre la multitud. Ambos estábamos con nuestros respectivos grupos de amigos, la diferencia era que él sólo me había mirado un par de veces mientras cuchicheaba con su mejor amigo –a quien yo conocía perfectamente – y yo no paraba de cerciorarme que al menos me mirara de reojo. Aprovechaba que así fuera, acomodándome el cabello de vez en cuando y riendo una octava más alta cuando alguien hacía una broma. No estábamos muy juntos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar los cuchicheos ajenos. Mis temas de conversación no pasaban de lo que sería este año, lo que fue la etapa pasada, en que grupo nos había tocado y conocíamos nuevas personas. Por lo que me di cuenta, todos sus amigos le bromeaban a Link sobre algo, o alguien. Zelda parecía ser su nombre, y por lo que entendí, aún no había llegado. Una punzada de celos atravesó mi mente sin retraso: ¿Quién era Zelda? Y aún más importante, ¿Quién era ella para Link? Noté como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cada que uno de sus amigos nombraba su nombre, hasta su mejor amigo le daba un codazo a modo de molestarlo. No quería creer que tuviera novia, y de así ser deseé con toda mi alma que rompieran ya. Link era mío, no sé quién se creía ella para quitármelo así como así. Respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme y me imaginé a esa chica: según los gustos de él debía ser muy guapa, de cuerpo perfecto y con dinero –mi justa descripción– aunque yo conocía perfectamente a Link y ella sólo había convivido con él 10 meses, eso me daría la ventaja. Reí consciente de que la muchacha me odiaría por arrebatarle a Link. Me valía un comino, él era mío. Ya podía imaginar su mirada de rencor hacia nosotros y sus vagos intentos por recuperarlo. Volví a reír. Llegué a pensar tanto en esa chica que me olvidé de mis amigos, mirando fijamente a aquel chico de zafiros azules, esperando que esa tal Zelda fuera sólo una conquista suya.

_**No, no puede ser ella a la que tú quieres.  
**_La escuela de donde yo provenía era mil veces mejor que esta. No podía creer como Link no se había ido de aquí para este año, no importaba, fuera aquí o en otro lugar yo lo reconquistaría.

-Ya que... –suspiré recargada en el barandal enfrente de mi aula.

Al estar en el cuarto piso del edificio la vista era impresionante. Podía verlo todo, desde las amplias y verdes canchas a mi izquierda hasta el imponente edificio que colindaba con la universidad si miraba a mi derecha. Y para mi suerte, los edificios en donde estaría Link me quedaban justo enfrente. Me alegré que estas horas del primer día de clases fueran libres, así pude entretenerme mirando con qué tipo de hombres conviviría ahora y pude localizar el salón de mi amado. A quien por cierto estaba buscando con desesperación. Después de mirar la pantalla de su celular y -sospecho yo- mandar un mensaje, se despidió de sus amigos, bajó su edificio y desapareció entre la multitud que residía en el patio. Inútilmente traté de distraerme con un muchacho del último año que me preguntaba mi nombre desde abajo. No estaba tan mal, bastante atractivo y parecía que practicaba deporte, pero mi mente continuaba con Link ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Como una buena táctica, le dije a este joven que lo veía en las escaleras de mi edificio. Iría a buscar a mi chico y en cuanto lo encontrara, los celos lo comerían al verme al lado de otro hombre. Excelente.

-Mi nombre es Ganon –se presentó el joven en cuanto llegué a su lado.

-Ah, bien. Yo soy Malon.

-Un hermoso nombre.

Susurré un "gracias" pero dudé que me escuchara. No me importaba, no lograba ver a Link ni parada de puntas. Le invité a caminar buscando por todas partes ese rostro tan familiar para mí, sin embargo no aparecía. Ganon comenzó a hablar de la escuela e intentó romper el hielo conmigo, pero yo continuaba a la busca de otro muchacho. Cuando al fin lo vi, me cercioré de quedar casualmente dentro de su campo visual y me giré a hablar con mi acompañante, Ganon se sorprendió por el cambio tan brusco en mi actitud, pero se sintió importante al verme tan interesada en hablar con él.

Podía ver a Link, me miró unos momentos y luego caminó un poco. Buscaba a alguien. Entonces sonrió y trotó hacia la entrada de la cafetería. Había un grupo de chicas platicando ahí, 3 se dieron cuenta de que Link iba hacia ellas y la otra estaba demasiado absorta hablando que no pudo darse cuenta, hasta que mi amado la rodeó con sus brazos. Todos reían. Sobretodo ellos dos, juntos. Link le susurró algo al oído y la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó más. Sin importar que las demás chicas y yo estuviésemos observando, él la hizo girar y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Y mi corazón se partió en dos. Ella era Zelda, era su novia… y se amaban.

_**Ella está justo donde yo anhelo estar.  
**_¿Cómo había pasado? No podía creer que Link estuviera con alguien más, y mucho menos así. Sólo recordar sus rostros, tan felices de estar al lado uno del otro y aquel beso. Él nunca me había besado así, jamás, no can tanta devoción y confianza. ¿Qué tenía Zelda que no tuviera yo? Al pasar los días me daba cuenta que el encanto de la chica no estaba en su exterior, si no que era muy humilde y por lo que me contaban, muy paciente, tímida y sonriente. Casi todo lo contrario a Link: hiperactivo, social, deportista y un completo galán.

-Eso es lo que a Link le gusta más de ella –me había dicho mi primo (mejor amigo de Link)

-¿Qué sea completamente distinta a él? No lo entiendo… -respondí yo mientras pateaba una piedra con la punta de mi zapato.

-Deberías escucharlo. No, perdón, deberías escucharlos. Ambos dicen morir uno por el otro.

-Eso dicen todos cuando están enamorados –resoplé.

-Es diferente con ellos. Él está muy seguro de estar con ella, los he visto juntos: Link farfullando y maldiciendo a medio mundo y ella sólo sonríe calmándolo de vez en cuando.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Le da el avión*!  
(*Lo ignora)

-Eso pensé cuando los vi los primeros meses -mi acompañante se encogió de hombros con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y pateó la misma piedra que yo, impulsándola unos metros más adelante -entonces salimos juntos con varios amigos más y me di cuenta que sonreía porque Link maldecía sólo en broma y farfullaba puras estupideces. Hasta yo me reía de todo lo que decía. Lo que Link hace con ella es bromear, y desquitar sus problemas con insinuaciones graciosas e idioteces. Y lo que beneficia su relación es que Zelda es muy tierna y paciente. Sus amigas dicen que puedes decirle cualquier estupidez y ella no se burlará de ti ni te ignorará, y es justo lo que Link necesitaba, que alguien lo escuchara.

¿Osea que, siempre había estado yo pintada? Iba a comenzar a despotricar toda mi furia, entonces recordé que él y yo nunca habíamos hablado demasiado. Éramos unos niños después de todo, estaba segura que sería diferente, sólo debía ganárselo a ella. ¿Pero cómo? ¡Se veían tan empalagosamente felices…!

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, juntos y sonriendo. Era casi rutinario: o ella esperaba en desde la mañana recargada en el barandal y llegaba él directo a tomarla en brazos o ambos salían del salón tomados de la mano y riendo. Link disfrutaba mucho de su compañía ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría decirle ella que le causara tanta gracia? ¿De qué se trataban sus bromas, que siempre terminaban en un beso? Me partía el corazón, cuando Zelda lo hacía enojar jugueteando y Link salía corriendo tras ella, riendo en voz alta y esquivando a todos sus compañeros, luego de alcanzarla, la acorralaba contra la pared y después de decirse un par de cosas, la besaba con pasión ¿De qué demonios se reían tanto?

_**Yo no soy ella.  
**_Ya no podía con esto. Hace unos días habían cumplido un año juntos… ¡Un año! Hasta donde yo sabía su relación más larga había sido conmigo con 5 meses y medio de duración. Ya no lloraba porque lo extrañaba, las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas eran de coraje. Odio por lo que me pasaba, por su relación, su amor, su felicidad con otra y mi fracaso. La odiaba a ella, a Zelda. ¿Quién carajo se creía ser? Con la furia desbordando hasta de las orejas me planté enfrente de él y de su novia a mitad del patio, era suficiente.

-Estoy harta –le dije.

-¿Disculpa? –era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra en todo este tiempo, provocándome otro nudo en la garganta.

-Que es el colmo –al no recibir respuesta de su parte, continué –tu no deberías de haberla conocido.

Zelda se encogió ante mi comentario y Link le dio un suave apretón en la mano, colocándose un poco más adelantado de ella, como queriendo protegerla. Apreté los puños y lo que había en mi abrigo comenzó a pesar más de lo debido, ni que la niña no se pudiera defender.

-Perdón, Malon –habló con el rostro muy serio al darse cuenta de cómo miraba a Zelda –No había podido presentarte a…

-Zelda. Si, ya lo sé –no dejaba de mirarlos, de hito en hito y entonces unos pocos curiosos comenzaron a acercarse. Hasta los amigos de ambos se acercaron para apoyar a la dulce parejita –también sé que es tu novia, y que la usas para darme celos.

-¿Darte celos? –rió despreocupado, de pronto la sonrisa se borró de su rostro –No tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo. Lo nuestro pasó.

-Yo fui quien te hizo reír, quien te hizo sentir y te hizo sufrir. No te pido perdón. Pero sé que ella no es ni la mitad de lo que yo fui para ti.

-No entiendo como estas tan segura, pero tienes razón…

-Lo sabía… -murmuré sonriendo a la chica, quien miraba atentamente el suelo, en verdad que era tímida, pero parecía triste y eso me gustaba.

-Zelda no es ni la mitad que tú fuiste para mí –y para mi sorpresa, se giró para encararla y tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo siguió –Es porque ella lo es todo para mí. No es ni la mitad, porque es muchísimo más que eso… Es mi todo –Zelda sonrió dulcemente y se dieron un corto beso. Todos a mi alrededor suspiraron ante el acto mientras mis uñas se me enterraban con firmeza en la mano- Y no tengo que probártelo, a ti ni a nadie.

-Te arrepentirás.

-Nunca me arrepiento de nada, ni de lo que hubo entre tú y yo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que nuestra relación me ayudó a ver qué tipo de persona era y me dio oportunidad de fijarme en el interior de las personas –tomó nuevamente la mano de su novia y alzó la barbilla –Malon, no tengo ningún inconveniente hacia ti. Sigue con tu vida así como lo hago yo y no me molestes más.

Caminó con decisión y ambos pasaron a mi lado como si nada. No. Link era mío. De nadie más podría ser. Me giré gritando el nombre de mi amado y saqué el arma de mi abrigo con lágrimas en los ojos. El no volteó, pero su novia sí. Todos gritaron asustados y comenzaron a dispersarse, con excepción de sus amigos quienes comenzaron a correr hacia mí. Disparé antes de que alguien pudiera darme alcance.

Mi plan era terminar con la vida de Link y evitar que una cualquiera lo tuviera, que no fuera yo. Para mi suerte, su novia sí me había visto apuntar el arma y suficiente tiempo tuvo para empujar a Link y recibir la bala por él. El ojiazul perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero logró tambalearse hacia el cuerpo inerte de Zelda, que yacía en el suelo.

Unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron las muñecas en la espalda y me arrebataron la pistola de las manos. Forcejé un poco más sólo para ver a Link tomar a su novia en brazos, arrodillado sobre un charco de sangre y preguntándole por qué había hecho eso. Mierda, la zorra seguía con vida. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y le susurró que lo amaba. Link le prometió que estaría bien y entonces el policía tiró de mí para sacarme del instituto.

"Nunca me arrepiento de nada" habían sido sus palabras.

-Yo tampoco, querido Link. Yo tampoco…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

RECALCO. **NO ODIO A MALON.** LA IDEA SURGIÓ Y YA, NO PUDE MÁS QUE DEJAR MIS MANOS JUGAR CON EL TECLADO XD ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y ESTOY ABIERTA A CUALQUIER COMENTARIO. HASTA SI QUIEREN MATARME, YO MISMA LES DOY UN CROQUIS DE COMO LLEGAR A MI CASA... COMO SEA XD

GRACIAS POR PASAR A LEER.  
CUIDENESE ¡Y NO DEJEN DE ESCRIBIR!

**-Toon Csi-**


End file.
